On a Broken Up Street
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: Love square Drabble. Love reveal, Character death. (Because I'm Mean.) Revenge on CanaryBug for breaking my heart with her fic, 'Solace'. Love you, bug!


It was all over the headlines when it happened. Everyone knew about it. I mean he was the reason we won. Just not in the way we had all hoped.

I remember that day, exactly a year ago, several akuma's had arisen and our superhero team of five had to split up.

It was narrowed down to two akumas and in the middle of collected and purified one of the the butterflies, Chat's scream startled me.

"Ladybug! Look out!"

When I turned around not a half second later Chat jumped in front of me, tearing apart the akuma's sword, just as he lost his transformation, only to be impaled with a small dagger, hidden in the akuma's sleeve.

I quickly caught him as he fell. I was shocked when I held him in my arms, on a broken up street in paris.

Panic washed over me.

"Adrien?"

He gave me a pained smile.

"Are you disappointed that it's me M'lady?"

Tears slipped past my cheeks.

"Never, Chaton. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"But I'm just a mangy dying stray…" Adrien began to cry as he looked up at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"You're not a stray Chaton. You're my knight in shining leather. We're a purrfect team, you and I. I know you're not feline so fine right now, but this isn't a catastrophe. Don't ever furget that I love you Chaton." I choked on my words and I tried to put on a smile for him but I couldn't.

"Might I see the lady behind the mask?"

I took a deep breath and released my transformation and Tiki flied past me towards a little sobbing black kwami kitten on the ground next to Adrien's hand.

I looked back towards Adrien as he reaches out to me. I took his hand in mine and let it come to rest on my cheek.

"I can't believe all of those times it was you that I fell for, Mari…"

I watched his skin begin to pale and his eyes fade from their usual bright green.

"I love you entirely too much. Chaton."

"I love you more, M'lady."

I leaned down to kiss my knight, knowing fully that it will be our last.

Adrien melted into the kiss, his pain seemed to ebb away.

All too quickly our kiss ended and I smiled softly.

"That's not possible Chaton."

"I'm tired M'lady." He whispered as he rested his head in my arms.

"I know, Chaton. Get some rest. I-I'll be right here when you wake up. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you Marinette." He mumbled as he drifted to sleep.

"I love you too, Minou." I mumbled knowing full well that he couldn't hear me anymore.

I know the cemetery like the back of my hand.

I weave through the rows of the cemetery before dawn even reaches its peak.

When I make it to the pathway through the forest I follow the garden lights to the small secluded field where Chatons ashes were spread by the four remaining superheroes.

I come alone, well except for Plagg.

It's been a while since I returned each of the miraculouses. After the battle had been one that day, Gabriel Agreste commit suicide. The butterfly and peacock miraculouses we eventually confiscated from Gabriel's body.

Despite everything finally being in order I still can't move on. I haven't even considered dating anyone.

"Whatchya thinknin' about?" Plagg asks as we make our way through the forest.

"I miss him you know?" I admit.

"I mean I do to, but you just need to be optimistic about the fact that despite everything with his father he lived a good life. He graduated Lycee, gained a freedom that only four other people in Paris have ever experienced, he made so many friends, and on top of all that he had you."

"I guess so… Doesn't make it hurt any less though." I mumble.

"That's true. Just remember all of the pain and suffering in his life is gone, Marinette. His spirit lives on through my Miraculous, along with all of the ChatNoirs of the past."

I sigh when we finally make it to the ChatNoir statue.

"You really think he loved me?" I ask.

"Sweetheart, never before in my life have ever I met anyone who loved someone so purely, "and that's saying something, I'm as old as time you know."

"Thanks plagg."


End file.
